


honi

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Ina Paha, M/M, Season 05 Episode 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I just watched Ina Paha for the first time and Steve and Danny should have kissed at the end of that episode. So, here is the kiss that should have happened. Short, sweet and to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honi

Their first kiss isn’t pretty.

Steve’s lip is swollen and the faint, metallic taste of blood lingers in his mouth, but Danny tastes like everything good on this earth, like coffee and malasadas, like early morning kisses when the sun is just barely spilling into the room, like a warm body pressed against him, like limbs tangled together beneath a thin cotton sheet. 

Danny kisses him so tenderly, their lips barely brushing. They’re hovering at the edge of something new, yet it’s something they had both known all along. The love between them was real, it had always been real, the kiss only made it tangible, palpable.  Danny brings a hand up to Steve’s neck, curling his fingers protectively around where he had been hurt. He doesn’t touch the area, but he’s close enough to let Steve know that he knows. 

Steve feels something bubble in his chest, and before he knows it, hot tears are pooling in his eyes and running down his cheeks, mixing with his blood.

“Come on babe, let’s get you out of here,” Danny murmurs.

Steve looks up at him, his vision blurred.  “Danny…” he manages to croak out.

“It’s okay.  I’ve got you, we’ve got you,” he says, motioning to Kono and Chin standing behind them.

Steve glances at them and hangs his head. 

Danny puts two fingers beneath Steve’s chin and slowly lifts his head. “Babe, I know you’re hurting right now, but I gotta get you to a hospital, so we can get you checked out and go home, alright?”

Steve looks into Danny’s eyes and nods.  “Okay.”

“You good?”

Steve nods.  “I’m good.”

Danny smiles softly at him.  “As long as you’re good, I’m good,” he says.  He leans in again for another kiss, not caring that anyone can see them. He smiles when Steve kisses him back hungrily.  “We’ll pick up on this later, huh?” Danny whispers. Steve somehow manages a little smile and Danny’s heart leaps up into his throat.

His boy is down, but he’s not out, and that’s why he loves him.


End file.
